subetafandomcom-20200214-history
2018 Morostide Plot
This is the newest Morostide plot, that links in with the previous one. October 20, 2018 - A Letter From Skelly Manor A very formal looking envelope arrives at your door. It is made of thick, hand-folded parchment and sealed with wax. As you carefully open the envelope, you notice the wax seal is emblazoned with an ornate pumpkin motif. Dear Sir or Madam, It is the formal request of Lord Jaxon Skelly and Master Ian Asmodeus that you attend at Skelly Manor as early as is convenient. Your assistance is requested and appreciated for a complicated matter of some privacy and delicacy. Sturdy, waterproof footwear is suggested. Yours Faithfully, Lord Jaxon Skelly You make plans to visit Skelly Manor as soon as possible. Inside Skelly Manor It seems like a few improvements have been made since the last time you visited. The room has been re-papered, and the threadbare carpet has been replaced by something in better condition. It also appears that some decorative items have been removed from storage and put out for display. ] Once you get down to the basement, things start to begin. This puzzle has a pressure gauges with a moving needle. The green zone became smaller with each gauge (3 in total) with the speed increasing each time it got smaller. All you had to do was click on the needle when it was in the green zone for it to continue. Jaxon then reveals the way to his family crypt which is the pink sky visible in the parted trees of the Shadowglen Graveyard map. This takes you on a journey through the woods. skelly_forest_1.png skelly_forest_2.png skelly_forest_3.png skelly_forest_other.png skelly_crypt_entrance.png skelly_crypt_1.png skelly_crypt_2.png skelly_crypt_3.png skelly_crypt_4.png skelly_crypt_lobby_armor.png crypt_dungarde_clothing_1.png crypt_dungarde_clothing_2.png crypt_dungarde_clothing_3.png crypt_dungarde_clothing_4.png crypt_dungarde_clothing_5.png This appears to be the correct location. Peering into the darkness, you think you see the shape of coffins through some of the nearby doorways, but you’re not sure how to access them. You briefly consider simply swimming through the dark water, however the shadowy shapes lurking below the surface and your own sense of intuition suggest that it may not be a good idea. The Skelly Crypt seems to have been carved from the hills some time ago, but the crystalline growths are newer - in some places, you can see where the tilework and masonry has been cracked and buckled by the growing crystals. Below the waterline, you can see evidence of other doorways and sepulchers, showing you that this mausoleum was not always filled with water. At the end of the central walkway, a large throne-like chair has been carved from the living rock. An oversized set of armor has been scattered around the ground at its base. Investigate the water: Crouching at the water’s edge, you gaze into the depths, trying to make out any details of the cave below. As before, you see several doorways and alcoves that have long been flooded, and you think you see a hint of the bottom - or at least, a bottom. You also see large shapes moving in the water, but they flit by so quickly that you can’t form a clear image of creatures below. Taking a piece of broken tile in your hand, you stand and toss it into the water - chaos erupts below, a frenzy of oily black shapes and jagged teeth breaching the surface for an instant before the water returns to an eerie calm. Investigate the crystals: The crystals seem almost familiar to you, though you cannot immediately remember why. As you look at the colourful surface, you feel your gaze being drawn deeper into the facets. You are lost for a moment in an almost hypnotic state, visions of the Sacred Lands and Omen Islands flooding your head as you realize where you have seen this kind of crystal before. Pressing your hand against the surface, you feel a familiar warmth and electric hum, however these crystals are clearly growing wild and have not been placed here for any ceremonial purpose. Investigate the throne: The throne at the end of the central walkway would not be particularly noteworthy if it were not located in an ancient burial ground, and did not have enormous plates of armor scattered around it. It is a plain chair with few embellishments, and as you scoot yourself into the seat, you discover it was certainly not built with any kind of comfort in mind. From your position in the chair, you are able to oversee all of the mausoleum doorways, as well as the front entrance. You doubt this positioning is coincidental. Investigate the armor...: After finishing the conversation you find yourself lost in the woods. The path is different from before and you spend time wandering through the forest trying to find your way back to the crypts. As you begin to wander however... Some kind of beast appears from the woods, a mass of shadow and tentacles. Before you have a moment to react, it springs at you with an unfathomable screech. New battle opponent unlocked! After defeating this monster, which is mandatory for plot progression, you have completed the first day of the plot after a short conversation with Ian. Achievement Unlocked: Old Friends Reward: Takeout Menu October 22, 2018 - Blood Ties You check your phone after running a few errands to see 1 missed call, and the voicemail indicator flashing. You listen to your message: "Um, hey, it's me. It's Ian, I mean. I wanted to chat about our, um, project? If you could stop by the house, that would be good. So, yeah, call me back or come over or… something. Bye." What follows is the sound of Ian not actually successfully hanging up, then several minutes of rustling and noises of him puttering about. You decide not to play phone tag and instead head over to Skelly Manor. From here you can choose either tomb. Each tomb will give you a Reliquary to give back to Dungarde. Godfrey - Slider puzzle Godfrey has a slider puzzle. Once completed it will give you a Doomed Reliquary. Ambrose - Star puzzle Ambrose has a more complex puzzle in his tomb. The design of the star is NOT relevant to the puzzle. The purpose is to move the 6 light purple boxes until every row/column has only 3 stars (vertically or horizontally). Move boxes by selecting 1 box, and then the 2nd box which you would like to switch it with. The box selected will have a red outline. The 3 black boxes cannot be moved. Completing it will give you a Vase Reliquary. Once you complete any of the puzzles you will be attacked by the Eternal Harvester in the tombs and unlock a new challenger. This one is an optional fight and is not necessary to progress the plot. Ian isn’t home when you return to Skelly Manor, nor is the walkie-talkie. You imagine that he must have left to go see the doctor. You leave a note explaining everything that happened in the crypt today, leave it in an obvious place, and make your way home. Achievement Unlocked: Blood Ties Reward: Sturdy Waterproof BOOts October 24, 2018 - A Good Deed You’ve been obsessively checking your text messages, but haven’t received an update from Ian in a little while. You decide that you will pop over to Skelly Manor to pay him a visit and see how he is healing up. Maybe you will stop at a Get Mugged along the way and bring a pick-me-up. Frideswithe - Solitaire puzzle Frideswithe has a game of peg solitaire. Once this game was was you were awarded with a Squat Reliquary. Thomasin - Pipe puzzle Thomasin had a game of pipes. All you had to do was connect one end to the skull a total of five times. After you completed that you were awarded with a Box Reliquary. During this phase you could either pick one of the new tombs offered in the conversation or complete the previous one from the last day that you didn't finish. Either way you will given a new reliquary to hold on to and hand over to Dungarde. Achievement Unlocked: A Good Deed Reward: Coffee Run October 26, 2018 - The Skedhu You're at Medicontra, picking up Ian’s prescription for him; Part of you feels that he might be exploiting your good nature, but you choose to give him the benefit of the doubt. The pharmacist said that it would be ready in about 15 minutes, so you are killing time, absently perusing the aisles, when you come across a selection of greeting cards and magazines. You think of the Dungarde, alone in the crypt - would it like something to read? Can it read? And on another note that strikes you as hilariously absurdist, what kind of thing would a deathless guardian creature like to read? You gather a selection of magazines for a wide range of interests; In the stack, you have fashion, cars, outdoorsman, cooking, and even a bridal magazine. You top the pile with a monthly anthology of short stories just as Ian's name is called for pickup. Time to go back to Skelly Manor! Once again you are given a tomb to open and finish the puzzle from one of the choices you hadn't completed before. Completing Amrose's tomb will unlock a new challenger: the Pumgpulnug. Achievement Unlocked: The Skedhu Reward: Snowflaik In A Bag Plushie October 28, 2018 - One Drop What the Dungarde told you has been on your mind all night, despite your efforts to distract yourself on the internet. Eventually, you settle down and fall into a fitful sleep, full of nightmares and unhappy endings. When you wake, you don’t feel very hungry, but you force down some breakfast before heading to Skelly Manor. Achievement Unlocked: One Drop Reward: Tomb Raider Sticker October 30, 2018 - Freedom You awake with a grim purpose today, mind still reeling from the events of the day before. It is almost lunchtime when you receive a text message from Ian with two simple words: I’m ready. You dress warmly, then set off to Skelly Manor for what may be the final time. Returning to the crypt When you knock on the door, Ian answers almost immediately and you get the impression that he was waiting around in the front hall for your arrival. You greet him gently, still very aware that he may be feeling fragile today. He puts an effort into appearing unconcerned, but there is an emptiness behind his smile that is not lost on you. I thought about everything a lot last night, and I am ready to go back. If Jaxon is willing to give up on his voice breaks, mortality, then it’s not our place to decide to stop him. You nod solemnly, and the two of you leave for the crypt. The Dungarde seems slightly surprised to see that the two of you have returned so quickly, however it does not have time to greet you before Ian speaks. His voice has found strength again, and he seems to summon up his most official and courageous energy, We have been granted permission from Lord Jaxon Skelly, last of House Skelly, to release you. Please reveal the location of his remains. The formal words sound so odd coming from his lips, and you wonder if he received some coaching from Jaxon last night. The Dungarde can not contain its elation, a wave of excitement hitting you like a train. It tries to reign in the sensation, seeming mindful of how others in the room may be feeling at the moment, however the back of your mind still prickles with second-hand joy. ”The location is yours. Return to the entrance of the forest; he rests forever down the right-hand fork. You must travel the woods until you find a still and silent pond that hides a secret. You will find what remains there. Be cautious,” it purrs. ”Fearsome creatures lurk in dark places and dark thoughts.” You thank the Dungarde for the information, and leave. Exploring the forest You are then taken back to the path in the forest, where clicking the left side will take you to a "Choose Your Own Adventure" game. Some of the choices and outcomes can be found below, however, not all choices and outcomes are there. After completing or skipping the game, you arrive at an area with a pool of water. The Noflaik battle challenger will be unlocked. After clicking on the water and the crystals, you will be able to click on an area under the middle crystal. There is something about this grove of trees that seems right, though you can’t exactly say why. Perhaps it is the slightly greener hue of the plants around this area, or the moisture, heavy in the air, but as you explore the area more thoroughly, you stumble upon the hidden pond. As you draw closer to the edge, you see that the small pond is not a pond at all, but a sinkhole or a cave system that long-ago filled with water. He pauses beside you, taking in the dramatic view of underwater cliffs and caverns, before echoing your thoughts, This must be the place. Let’s look around. These crystals are no different than the ones you have seen in the rest of the woods. It seems that they grow wild in these woods, and while there is some special quality to them, there doesn’t appear to be anything inherently magical or powerful about them. You warm your hands against one like a space heater for a moment before you continue your exploration. After filtering through tree roots and rock, the water is so clean and clear that you can see to the bottom of the cave. You have a difficult time with the sense of scale, but you feel like the water is very deep indeed. There is nothing of interest in the water. No bugs, no fish, nothing. There is a mossy lump here, and it almost totally escapes your concern or notice until you spot a few scraps of mouldering cloth. Apprehensive, you nudge the lump with your foot and as it shifts slightly, revealing a glimpse of yellowed bone. You draw Ian’s attention to the area. Wordlessly, you both sink to your knees and with bare hands, uncover the figure below the moss and detritus. Mostly bone remains, however there is some dessicated flesh and fabric, roughly preserved by the peaty soil in this area. The eroded metal of long lost jewelry lays half-buried in the muck, and on the remains of the ring you see the faint indication of a ruby widow. There was little chance that this figure was anyone but Jaxon, but that seals it. His fingers brush lightly over the dry bones of the figure’s sunken rib cage, seemingly sentimental, however his next words dispel that'' There’s no heart, ''A snort of unhappy laughter escapes him, Of course not. I don’t know what I honestly expected - some kind of magic, or curse? Just him… what? Sleeping in a glass coffin, waiting for a kiss? You console him, then mention perhaps the heart is there, you just don’t recognize it in this state. You recommend that everything be gathered up and taken back to the Dungarde. You’re right, he says a little more brightly, It’s not over ‘til it’s over. He shrugs off his lab coat, lays it out on the ground like a blanket, and begins to gingerly transfer the remains over one piece at a time. The two of you work together for a long time, transferring the obvious things and sifting through the dirt and moss for the less obvious. When you are both satisfied that nothing has been missed, you gather up the bundle of remains and return to the crypt to present what you have found. Even before you set the bundle of remains down, the Dungarde speaks softly, ”There is no heart.” You and Ian exchange a defeated look, and confirm that you did not see an obvious heart in the remains. You ask the creature how it knows for certain. ”The heart of the Last Skelly is a powerful object, indeed, and this one would have felt it coming,” it says matter-of-factly. The creature’s single eye drifts down to the bundled lab coat carried between you and lingers for a moment, as if inspecting the contents through the fabric, ”It is of no consequence, however; this one will still receive a heart.” The hairs on the back of your neck stand up, a shiver of unease creeping through your body. You ask the creature for more information. It disregards your question, and in fact, you yourself for a moment, turning to Ian with intensity, ”You have learned much. With all that you know, do you yet love him? There is deep power within that.” The question makes you deeply uncomfortable. Trying not to make an obvious scene, you try to catch Ian’s gaze, to urge him in some way not to answer. If you dropped your side of the bundle, the weight would pull it out of his hand. You could grab Ian and pull him toward the entrance before-'' ''You suddenly realize again that the creature can read minds, and as you do, it glances at you and nods softly. A wave of calming energy washes over you, and though you work hard to fight it, you find yourself pacified for a moment. In the mere seconds it took for all of that to happen, Ian replies, Of course. I mean, the person he is now, not the person he was then. Or maybe the person that he was then? I don’t know, it’s complicated. With his free hand, he rubs his face tiredly, leaving a smudge of dirt and muck. It seems to fully understand the unclear emotions that Ian is facing, ”Would you yet return him to life? You have stumbled upon the means to bestow the greatest gift possible. Is he worthy of such a gift?” It drifts closer to the pair of you and you work hard to fight the pacifying energy, but your limbs feel heavy and warm, as if you are beneath a thick blanket on a cold morning. He appears to consider the point sincerely for a long time, then answers a little hesitantly, I don’t know if anyone is worthy, but yes, I would. I made a promise to him. The Dungarde seems satisfied with the conversation and releases you from it’s comforting hold, though the sensation of deep calm lingers in your body. ”Take these remains and raise the last Skelly. His former life may have no heart to give, but his new life assuredly will; one of greater value, for it will be shared with another.” You realize that there was never any danger, only your own paranoia, and feel chastened. To it’s credit, the Dungarde doesn’t seem to be holding a grudge. You ask the creature if it is sure - perhaps there is some other way to free it. You feel the warmth of a smile and the softness of a friend as it answers, ”As when we first spoke, this one is in no rush. This one is a creature beyond time and death, has seen the rise and fall of an empire, and one more lifetime is of no consequence.” It rests a hand on your shoulder, and you find there is no weight to it, only a deep chill that you would have found unsettling if you had not spent so much time with the creature, ”When that last heart comes to this one, it will be a heart that has loved and been loved, and that is how this one wishes to start a new life. Go now, and grant the last Skelly freedom. This one can think of no finer gift and treasure.” You agree, and bid the creature farewell, vowing that this will not be the last time you two see one another. Adjusting your grip on the bundle that you and Ian carry together, you depart for Skelly Manor. The end As you arrive at the manor, Ian whisks you immediately downstairs. Or, he would have, were the bundle you both carried not so awkward and surprisingly heavy. You navigate it carefully down the steps, then through the teetering piles of basement storage with only minor incident. You set it down to rest in the chair, then exchange a questioning look. So… I haven’t done it on a person before, but it should be just like before. I’ll need you to monitor the dials while I handle the output controls and… that should be it? He says questioningly, as if you might somehow have more information about the process. You shrug, and move to the dials. There will be a repeat of the dial puzzle from the first day, with a few changes. There is a massive surge and a faint sizzling, the lights flickering for a moment. As the smoke and haze fade from the room, you see the outline of Jaxon sitting in the chair. His eyes are closed, and it would be a peaceful image were he not totally nude. The stained lab coat still rests on the chair beneath him, and Ian quickly moves to flick a free portion of it over Jaxon’s saucier bits. You are thankful. He shakes Jaxon gently, but the figure does not stir. Apprehensively, Ian lowers his ear first to the lips of the figure, then to the chest and listens for a long time. You can hear your own heart hammering in your chest, but little else. Eventually he straightens back up, He’s breathing, and he has a heartbeat, Ian’s eyes glitter with emotion, clearly overwhelmed, I can only imagine what his body has gone through during this process but… I think we did it. You agree that Jaxon needs rest, and allow Ian to escort you upstairs. He closes the basement door quietly behind you as both step into the foyer, then lets out a shriek of delight, startling a sleeping Snowflaik nearby. He throws his arms around you, hugging you tightly, We did it! You reciprocate awkwardly, not expecting such an overwhelming display of emotion. We’re not going to forget this, He says, releasing you from the hug but still resting his hands on your shoulders as he looks intently into your face, No reward could ever be worth as much as what you have done for us, but whatever you want - name something and I will get it for you. You assure Ian that no reward is necessary, but if he wanted to send you something as a symbol of his gratitude, you would accept it. He hugs you again, then officially releases you from his grasp, Expect something soon, he says Go home and rest - you’ve more than earned it. I’m going to spend some time monitoring Jaxon and I will update you as soon as there is anything to report. You say your goodbyes and leave Skelly Manor. -End of Plot- Achievement Unlocked: Freedom Reward: Little Book of Calm External Links *Previous plot recap *Morostide Plot Guide(Spoilers) *Choose Your Own adventure text here and here. Category:Plots Category:Morostide